


That Fateful Morning

by JonathanAnubian



Series: Plot Bunnies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Supportive Petunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/JonathanAnubian
Summary: One morning Petunia Dursley is woken from sleep far earlier than usual. Such a small event- but it changes everything.





	That Fateful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this should be a Oneshot or not. Let me know what you think.

Waking with a start Petunia Dursley stared at the ceiling for a moment as the grogginess of sleep began to wear off. Looking to the clock she huffed when she realized she wouldn't need to actually be awake for some time yet. No matter how much she tried she just could not fall back to sleep. With a slight groan she decided that a warm cup of tea might just help and slipped out of the master bedroom. Downstairs the sun was just barely touching the horizon and the early birds were waking up. Putting on the kettle she sluggishly walked to the front door and opened it, hoping to pick up the paper and the milk. What she found was a small basket with an infant sleeping inside. A loud gasp left her as she stared down at the infant in horror. Who was the child? Who had left him there? Why on her front step?

As if sensing someone was there the infant fussed for a moment and opened his eyes. The stunning green color of them stalled Petunia for a moment. Looking closer at the child she realized that he must have been her sister's. Whoever had dropped him off must have come from _Their_ world. Once this realization sank in a budding dread filled her chest and she let out a choked sob. Not wanting anyone to see her or the infant she quickly picked up the basket and brought the child inside. Setting him on the kitchen table she fell into a chair, her body sagging with grief and anger.

How dare her sister die on her! How could she have stayed in a world where a _Madman_ declared war on good normal folk. That arrogant Potter and his ilk were bad news. No matter how much Petunia had wanted to be a witch growing up she knew now that they were all dangerous and insanely backwards with oldworld views and superiority complexes.

The infant gurgled and her shoulders shook. She was at a loss for what to do. The child would undoubtedly be one of _Them_ and she knew that Vernon would be livid when he found out. Reaching inside the basket she lifted the child into her arms. He leaned against her sleepily, trusting her completely. It was no secret that Lily had always been seen as the more attractive of the two of them. Yet the boy must have seen something in her that made him feel safe- that made him think of his own mother. Silent tears poured down her face as she reached out a hand to the child. Gripping her fingers in one hand he slowly nodded off to sleep. When he had finally let go she traced the small scar on his forehead with a finger.

"Look how small you are. About the same age as Dudley..." Something inside her clicked. Call it motherly instinct. But it overrode her disgust with the magical world, her fear of the madman, and her anger toward her sister for dying so young. This boy was none of those people. And if she could help it- he never would be.


End file.
